The goals of the Tjssue Bank Core are to aid SPORE investigators: 1) to identify tumor biologic and molecular genetic correlates of diagnosis, prognosis, response, progression, and survival in the context of the SPORE related investigations ; 2) to maintain a searchable database of clinical and laboratory data for use by SPORE investigators; and 3) to provide a resource for banked specimens for future studies. Core Laboratory functions are designed to increase the power of the individual projects to detect biologic differences among patients entering the SPORE studies and identify molecular correlates of response versus resistance, and to be flexible enough to address individual investigator needs. In the previous funding period, the tissue core was located at the well established Mayo Clinic Myeloma Core facilities which received, processed, stored, archived and distributed clinically annotated cellular (bone marrow and PB cells) and molecular (DMA and RNA) and serum samples to investigators participating in this SPORE. Samples from the SPORE have been collected, tested, and archived separately from other Core resources, such as the ECOG or the Mayo Program Project reference laboratories; however, these resources have been shared between these cores resources, thereby increasing the pool of samples available for correlative science by the SPORE investigators. Due to the increased needs of our growing SPORE and in close cooperation and collaboration with the core at the Mayo clinic, we have now established a tissue core facility at the Dana Farber Cancer Institute. To make efforts at the Mayo Clinic and at the DFCI seamless and compatible for annotated sample sharing, we have utilized the same standard operating procedures for bone marrow processing, myeloma cell purification, and cryopreservation. Our biostatical and clinical data management at both the institutions are integrated in Core 3, which allows sharing of data and compatibility in sample selection for research studies. This Core provides an independent, current, and quickly searchable database of clinical and laboratory results and archived biospecimens. Data forms completed at the time of collection of the samples are entered into a common clinical, laboratory, and archival database. Follow up data is obtained and entered as required. All data are then stored in a common database accessible by the Statistics center. All patients have measurement of key biological variables requested by SPORE investigators. Unused specimen including sorted cells, DNA, RNA and cytospin slides are stored for future use on all patients. Subsequent use of banked samples beyond that specified in this SPORE proposal will be provided only with agreement from SPORE Director and the SPORE Principal Investigators. This Core is lead by Drs. Fonseca and Munshi, who are experienced in managing Core laboratories in a multi-institutional cooperative setting.